Luggage pieces, such as suitcases, are often used by travelers to transport items that may be fragile or breakable. To protect these items, luggage pieces may generally include reinforcement or impact absorbing structures arranged inside the main compartment of the luggage pieces for absorbing high force impacts due to loading and unloading the luggage piece on airplanes and luggage conveyors. While the reinforcement or impact absorbing structures may protect contents within a luggage piece, the exterior of the luggage piece may not be protected by the reinforcement or impact absorbing structures arranged inside the main compartment.
Documents that may be related to the present disclosure in that they include luggage corner attachments or connections include GB 2184940, GB 2361692, JP 2009262499, U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,713, U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,982 and WO 2012/069797. These proposals, however, may be improved.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved luggage protection arrangement that addresses the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.